Always The Same Wish
by dancemonkeys57
Summary: The new girl Bella longs for her new friend Edward. They go through simple things that seem like nothing, but the world to Bella. Nobody knows how Edward feels, not even his best friend. They become closer as Bella falls for him more.
1. The First

**This is a simple story that any one has gone through possibly. Random fantasizing goes through my head like, 24/7 and I have decided to put it down for people to finally see in my crazy mind. I ask only that you are polite of my work, and that you give positive criticism. I'll try to update as often as I can. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>My mind was spinning, my heart was beating, my palms were sweating. The first day of a new school, the first day of being a Junior. I pulled into the parking lot, pulling my truck into park. I could see students meeting up with other friends they didn't see over the summer. I could see all kinds of people all shapes and sizes, all types of cliques. I didn't know which kind of clique I would end up in. I stepped out of my truck, locking it up and memorizing where I had parked. I had memorized a lot of things that morning. My schedule, my map around the school, and some faces.<p>

It was a cool day, but not too cool. I enjoyed the last of the sun before I was locked up inside for the next 8 hours.

I had followed students and acted completely normal. At least I hope I was. Nobody seemed to notice me out of the ordinary. My locker was close to the doors, and was half a locker. The orange paint was scraping off and showing a faded mint color. Before I had known it, the bell had already rang, signaling me to head to first period. AP US History. I wasn't all that interested with that subject, but I went ahead anyways.

I was getting frustrated but didn't make any sound with the people shoving me and screaming in my ear as I went to my class. I let it roll off my back.

I had finally gotten to my class, seeing boys and girls chatting up the room with other friends. I took my seat in the back and dug through my back pack quietly as the second bell rang. One minute until the teacher can actually start class.

Hands came suddenly slamming down on my desk, causing me to jump.

It was a small girl, looking about at the five foot mark. Her black hair was spiked and short like a pixie. Her eyes were a sparkling blue, and it contrasted with her pale skin.

"Hi! I'm Alice, you don't look recognizable." She said. Her voice was upbeat and curious.

I shook my head. "Um, yeah, no. I'm new here. Came from Phoenix, Arizona. I'm Bella. Nice to meet you Alice."

She smiled widely. "So, Bella, let's see your schedule." She glanced over my schedule. I had already memorized it. History, Pre Calculus, Writing, Drama, and Musical. Alice then smiled wider. "We have writing and drama together as well." The teacher finally came in and called the class to order. Alice stayed seated in the back with me, smiling at her new friend.

Alice and I departed, after she left for her Science class. The day seemed to pass in a blur. I had met new people, made acquaintances with others. I had enjoyed Writing most of all, but I was most excited for Drama and Musical. I had sat at lunch with Alice and met all of her friends and her boyfriend Jasper, and her brother Emmett. Emmett had reminded me that we had Musical together. I found it funny that a guy like him; giant and muscular like him; would be in Musical. Although he kind of reminded me of a giant teddy bear.

Drama had started out like any other normal first day of school. The teacher, had introduced herself, and then made us go around the room and making us introduce ourselves and saying what we ate for breakfast this morning. The teacher was a laid back kind of person, and she was really sweet. We played games all of the period until the bell rang.

I stayed in my seat, knowing that this was my next class anyways.

The class started to fill slowly, I saw Emmett walk in, chatting away to a boy behind him.

The boy was tall, about six feet tall with pale skin. His hair was a messy bronze, as if he had just woken up. His jawline was sharp, and his smile was wide and bright. I couldn't tell the color of his eyes, but I didn't need to. He was a good looking kid, and I hoped if Emmett sat next to me, he would join as well.

Emmett _did_ sit next to me, his smile widened. The boy sat with him as well.

"Hey Bella," Emmett nudged my shoulder."Edward, this is Bella. Bella, this is Edward."

"Hi Bella." Edward winked. I blushed tomato red.

The teacher had explained to us that we were going to be in groups and have to charade a scene of a movie. I was immediately paired up with Emmett and Edward, and three other girls. We ran into a closet big enough for all of us to fit in so nobody would steal our idea.

"Why don't we do the Lion King bit? We'll have Mufasa and Sarabi chillin' in the back, and the monkey holding up Simba, while there are some of you bowing!" Emmett yelled, we all hushed him dramatically.

We all agreed and Emmett immediately begged for Mufasa. While a blond girl, Rosalie I believe, wanted to be Sarabi.

Edward shrugged. "I suppose I'll be the monkey. So who is the smallest out of you girls?" The two girls started shouting out who wanted to be held up by Edward, while I blushed. We hadn't come to a conclusion with our shouting.

"Hate to say this Bella, but it seems like you're the smallest." Emmett chuckled.

I blushed darker.

"I am not! I may be 5'4", but I'm not the smallest! I may be three hundred pounds!" I argued, trying to get out of my situation. Of course I found Edward attractive, but I did not want to be put on the spot and held up by someone I hardly knew.

Edward suddenly blinked and picked up one girl bridal style. She squealed. He picked up the other girl next bridal style, bouncing her slightly in his arms. She squealed. Then he turned to me and picked me up the same, and held me close in his arms. I didn't squeal, I instead took a deep breath and felt the heat of blood run to my cheeks. He smelled of wood and cologne. He was warm under my touch, and I tried not to squirm as he bounced me in his arms as well. It felt as though he held me longer than the other girls, but it could have just been me. He finally set me down and I breathed out.

"Hate to say it, but Emmett's right. You are the smallest, Bella. Guess you're Simba." He smiled. I sighed, he truly was torturing me.

It was finally time to come back to the class room. Other groups went ahead of ours, one did the Little Mermaid, another did Tarzan. When Mrs. Routh finally asked who was next, Emmett's arm shot up. I blushed knowing what was to come. I knew I was overreacting, but still.

The two girls kneeled to the side, while Emmett and Rosalie had stood behind and looked like a king and queen. Edward stood in the center of the space we were given, and held his arms out, staring down at me. I tucked my hair behind my ear and stepped up to him. He scooped me up and held me close. I saw the two girls in the corner of my eye start bowing dramatically while Edward held me up slightly. I blushed scarlet. The class giggled as I raised one hand out and smiled. Edward lowered me slightly but still kept me in his arms. The group came together and waited for Mrs. Routh to give us our review.

"I loved it, it was adorable! You are all a very good pairing." She smiled. Edward suddenly smiled wide, and it was like I could see a light bulb go off in his head. He started to swing me around. I clutched his shirt, afraid I was going to be dropped. Suddenly, before I knew it, he had picked up his knee and held me up while slipping his hand around my waist and set me down. I still clutched him and he held me close. The class laughed and clapped there hands together. I looked up to his laughing face and stepped back.

"That was so mean." I said with a smile on my face.

Mrs. Routh gave us the rest of the twenty minutes to just hang out.

"So Bella, how was your first day as a...?" Emmett trailed off.

"A junior." I smiled.

Edward blinked. "I thought you were a senior."

I shook my head. "I've been told that since I was a freshman. I don't look it, but I've been told by my mother that I have the maturity of a 37 year old." I laughed.

The day had finally ended and I went to my car, still had memorized my parking space. I drove home, and saw my mother outside working in her garden.

"Hey sweetie, how was your first day?" She asked wiping her brow. Her short brown hair was clipped back, and made her easy to see how hard she was working. She had dirt on her blue blouse and jean shorts. Her blue eyes sparkled in the light.

I walked over to her wiping dirt off of her sweaty face. "It was... good. Met some people, I love drama and Musical, and writing too!" I said. She smiled and and went back to work.

I prayed for the next day to come fast.


	2. Constant groupings

**People of the world wide web, I truly hope you enjoyed my last chapter. It has taken me awhile to find my writing skills again, have had writers block for a long time now. **

**But anyways, I won't bore you. Enjoy your read. (:**

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, I was re memorizing my parking space at school. I saw the familiar faces of those walking into the building as I headed for my locker. I dialed my locker combination with ease and shut it as I headed for AP US History. Alice was already in her usual seat, reading a Seventeen Magazine with an empty seat next to her. She looked up at me with a huge smile when I entered.<p>

"Hey Bella." She said, closing up her magazine. I smiled and she began talking about her date with Jasper, explaining ever detail of her outfit and how long the ride was. She seemed happy, so I was happy. I zoned in and out here and there, but I got the gist that it was a good date for Alice.

The day was already passing by as I was heading to my locker to drop my stuff of for lunch when some one called my name.

"Bella! Hey Bella!" I turned to see Edward walking towards me with a smile as wide as ever plastered to his face. He finally made it to my locker and leaned against the others.

"Hey Edward, how are you?" I asked casually.

He shrugged. "It was alright, my Math wasn't all that thrilling. See, I'm actually really good at Math, but I just told my teacher a few years back it was too hard, so I was put in a class with every one else, when I should be in a higher one. So now, everything is super easy for me." He winked.

"Wow, that's actually... really smart..." I said blushing.

"You don't think I'm smart enough to come up with that myself?" He laughed. It made my heart skip and my cheeks burn more.

"No, no... Just, I've never heard of someone doing that before. Wish I could have done it."

He laughed his wonderful bell-like laugh again. "So I was wondering... If you wanted to just go out for lunch? Maybe just head to Muchos?" He looked confident when he asked.

I swear I was going to turn into a lobster, I was so red. "Um, actually, sure. I'd rather not eat the Sloppy Joe's today." I smiled. He linked arms with me suddenly and walked down the hall with me. He talked about all the silly stories he had in his classes with his friends and it amused me. He talked with a smile on his face the whole time, and his smiles were contagious. Time had passed and we were already at Muchos, he had ordered a breakfast burrito, while I just asked for Nachos.

We talked about the most random things, we talked about books, about movies and families and everything. I didn't even realize we were already back at the school. The sound of the bell ringing woke me from my almost stupor.

"Oh my God! It's already time for fourth!" I was in shock at how Edward had made time move so quickly. He laughed his wonderful laugh again.

"Unfortunately, yes." He sighed. My heart skipped a beat at his words. What on earth did he mean? My mind was spinning with thoughts and I was disappointed with myself that I had begun the thought process of a crazed high school child. I was more mature than this. He walked me to class, and although I was a few minutes late, I was still happy that he asked me to lunch.

We stopped a few feet away from my classroom door to say goodbye.

"Um... thanks for lunch. I had a lot of fun." I blushed one shade of red.

He smiled his melting crooked smile. "I'm glad you could join me. We'll do this again." He suddenly grabbed my hand and kissed it, staring up at me with his dark emerald green eyes. I could feel my face turn the darkest shade of red I've ever felt. I thought I was going to combust into flames.

"I'll see you in fifth." He said quietly, his velvet like voice making me want to collapse and melt into the floor. I nodded, unable to speak at all. How was he able to make me feel like this in such a short amount of time? All he did was kiss my hand, it's not like it's that big of a deal, I'm sure he has done it to many girls in this school. He started walking off, and I leaned against the wall for support as I felt I was about to collapse. Before he turned the corner, he looked back at me and smiled again, then disappeared around the corner.


	3. Chill

**Hello again. I'm terribly sorry for how long it takes for me to get these written and published, I have a life and when I don't, I honestly just haven't been in the mood or just have no idea what to write. I hope you take my apology and continue reading. (:**

**I own nothing and all rights go to the original publisher, the only thing I make up is the actual plot and such-ity.**

**Have fun. :D**

* * *

><p>I had stayed in the same room, knowing that the room I was already in was my next class. My heart was beating loudly as I stared at the door nonchalantly for him. I had begun acting like a silly, naive teenage drama queen. I needed to get over myself. I'm sure he has done this to plenty of girls in the past, and I'm just acting like those ex's he's had. Why wouldn't he have so many ex's, he's gorgeous, sweet, funny, smart...<p>

Ugh, my mind was running off track and I needed to concentrate.

Suddenly, he entered the room, chatting away with Emmett and some girl he had his arm around. I immediately turn red, my face gets hot and my fists clench. I feel a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I've never felt before.

"Jealous Bella...?" Emmett had said, I jumped from the surprise. I didn't know he was suddenly next to me. I was staring at Edward sitting next to Mrs. Routh, with the girl sitting on his lap, laughing with him as she played with his hair. She had strawberry blond hair, with bright blue eyes. She was tall and busty, having her boobs practically pop out of her shirt. She wore a lot of make up, and had unnaturally red cheeks. She was beautiful though, and I think Emmett was right. I was _jealous_. I blushed more at my realization.

"No, what would I be jealous about?" I said innocently. Emmett laughed and touched my nose. Edward didn't sit with us today, instead he sat with some one else, I think his name was Matt? The girl with strawberry blond hair kissed his cheek and left when the bell rang. I sighed, glad she had left. The class seemed to drag on, but Matt and Edward made funny little remarks with Mrs. Routh that got the whole class and Mrs. Routh laughing. I had prayed that Mrs. Routh would team us up, just for something fun. Surprisingly, luck was on my side.

"I want you to team up, boy and girl, and then come up to me and I will give you a small script to rehearse... Well, get to it." She said with a smile. I was looking at Edward in the corner of my eye the whole time, and I wasn't sure if he was staring at me, or some one else behind me. I packed up my stuff and slid it under my chair.

"Be partners?" I jumped and suddenly Edward was right there, in front of me. I stared in shock for a moment, and then nodded without knowledge. He smiled wide and grabbed my hand. My heart skipped.

Mrs. Routh had handed us a short script about a boy confessing his love for her, and I smiled at how giddy the script made me. I noticed that it had a kissing part in it, and I thought I'd have a heart attack right there.

"Mrs. Routh?" I asked. She looked at me with a smile. "This has a... a kissing scene in it." She nodded.

"What about it?"

Edward was snickering behind me as he listened. I frowned.

"Do we... do we actually have to kiss?"

She laughed. "Oh no dear, to the thumb trick. Where you slip the thumb over the other person's lips just before you kiss them." I sighed, praying that Edward would do that in the performance.

We went off in the corner, discussing the setting when Edward asked me a question.

"Have you ever been kissed?"

I stared in shock. "Um, yeah... but it wasn't even a real kiss. Just a peck. Only one kiss ever... Why?" I asked back. My face was hot at my inexperience.

He shrugged. "Just curious."

We read it through quietly what seemed like a million times, and then Mrs. Routh called the class back in. One by one a pair went up and read there scripts, when Edward volunteered to go sixth. My heart was pounding so loud, I thought the class could hear me. I always get nervous whenever I go up to read a script in front of people, but in the end, once I start I feel fine. I looked at Edward and he smiled at me. I took a deep breath and walked in as if I were entering through a door. Edward followed me.

"I don't know why you're here Nik! I never want to see you again, all you do is mess with my head and then never talk to me again!" I said dramatically. The class was silent as we continued. Edward grabbed my arm and spun me around, staring intently into my eyes.

"I know, I know, but Allyson, I just need you to know..." He said, still holding my arm. I ripped my arm away and stepped away.

"What on earth would it be that couldn't wait until tomorrow? It's three in the morning! And if my..." I hesitated as my heart skipped a beat. "If my mother walks in..." I changed the word, it was originally supposed to be father, but another word slipped out instead. Edward's eyebrow twitched, but he kept going.

"I needed to tell you that I love you. I was stupid for not telling you years ago. I've loved you since we were kids!" He said, brushing my hair away.

I stepped back again. "I don't believe you. If you loved me then why didn't you just tell me before?"

He sighed. "Because it was too hard."

I scoffed.

"You still don't believe me do you?" He said, staring intently at me again. I thought I was going to melt right there. I shook my head.

"Not at all, Nik."

"Then why else would I be here at three in the morning, daring to climb through your window and testing the waters with your mother in the next room." He pulled me in close, wrapping his arms around my waist. My heart jumped, almost leaping out of my chest.

I shook my head again, as if trying to clear my head. Which was exactly what I was trying to do.

"I... I don't know, because your... your high or something...?"

He laughed and tucked his hand behind my head. I was terrified. I've only ever kissed one boy, and that was some one I'd rather not remember about. He was an ass hole, and really sleazy. It wasn't even a real kiss, just a peck. I didn't know how to kiss, at all. I've watched movies about it, but that never helped. I didn't want my lips to tight, but not too loose. I didn't want to slobber all over him, but I didn't want to be dry as a desert. I didn't know how to kiss and although I wanted to kiss him -really bad- I didn't want him to because I was afraid. My heart was beating so loud I could hear it in my ears.

He winked.

"I'm more sober than ever before. Maybe this will make you believe me..." He pulled in, his face inches away from me.

Then he slid his thumb over my lips and kissed me, well, his thumb, but that was the closest I ever got to him.

He pulled away as the class erupted into laughter and applause. I stepped back a big step and turned bright red. Edward was laughing and grabbed my arm as he pulled me to my seat, him seated on the floor next to me.

"You did wonderful. Natural born actress." He winked. I laughed as my face felt hotter. Emmett nudged me and winked. I swear I was going into chili pepper mode, my face was so hot.

The class bell rang and everybody was packing up to leave. Edward stayed behind with me as he talked away to the boy named Matt. After Matt left, I stood and looked at Edward.

"You ready?" He smiled. I nodded and he hooked his arm through mine. We said good bye to Mrs. Routh and headed to my locker. He leaned against the other lockers as he watched me gather my things.

"Bella?" He started. I looked at him. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow after school? I can drive you to school so you don't have to bring you're truck." Again, confidence was written all over his face.

I smiled. "Sure, I don't have any previous engagements to attend to on that day." He smiled wider as I shut my locker. He walked me to my car and waited for me to hop in.

"I'll see you in the morning then." He said. I nodded. "Have a good day, doll face."

My neck twitched. I smiled painfully and watched him leave. I'd see him first thing in the morning. I sighed happily and content.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, fun stuff yeah? I think so.<strong>

**And look! I've uploaded a new chapter sooner this time! Joyous occasions! (:**

**Now I just have to get started on my next chapter... **sigh** Well I only do it for you (: and me... and boredom... yeah...**

**I hope for a bit of feedback, tell me what you think, tell me how you feel. But I am not your therapist, so don't get all sappy, touchy-feely about it.**

**Enjoy your day :D**


End file.
